


I loved you first

by James_Madisin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jefferson, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Top Madison, kinky lil shits, nonbinary!jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Madisin/pseuds/James_Madisin
Summary: James has known Jefferson since they were children and he's loved them since the day they met. But as the years go by, they fall into a routine, deep in love with each other. And James believes he is happy and content with this, even finding comfort in the steadiness of their relationship. But when he finds himself assigned to work on a project with a loud, scruffy boy named Alex who turns his life upside down, James starts to wonder if he himself even knows what he wants.





	1. 1

James woke up next to Jefferson's sleeping body as usual. He was completely naked and had his armed draped around Jefferson's also naked body. He blushed lightly, remembering all of the previous night's events:

Sweat poured down his face as he thrusted into Jefferson, Jefferson riding him and bouncing violently. He had his hands gripped on Jefferson's hips, squeezing tightly so there would be dark bruises in the morning.

Jefferson moaned and threw their head back, their neck lined with hickeys.  
"Daddy you feel so good, my god" Jefferson breathed out with their eyes screwed shut "I'm close sir"

James nodded softly and let out a hum of approval before wrapping his hand around Jefferson's cock, pumping quickly "Release for daddy, you little slut" he murmured, feeling himself get close as well. 

Jefferson frowned and shook their head "I don't want to release James" he whined quietly

James opened his eyes and smirked, jerking Jefferson off quicker "And why not, you whore?" he questioned, used to Jefferson's stubbornness

Jefferson moaned loudly and bit their lip, looking away "Because its embarrassing!" they cried out as they folded their arms

James rolled his eyes and sat up, his dick still buried deep inside his lover. He grabbed onto Jefferson's hair and pulled harshly "We have been over this Jeff. You do what daddy says, no whining" He growled lowly into Jefferson's ear. "So when daddy says release, you release." he commanded, pulling back to look at Jefferson and smiling gently when he saw no true signs of discomfort.  
His hand snaked back down to Jefferson's dick and resumed pumping and thrusting rapidly at the same time.

Jefferson pulled James close to their chest and made new scratches down James' back, simply adding to the ones that were already there. Jefferson moaned loudly as tears slipped out of their eyes that were clamped shut. As they felt James hit their prostate over and over in addition to the hand wrapped around their dick, they let out a scream of pleasure before releasing all over Madison's stomach.

James felt Jefferson tighten around his cock and could no longer hold back. He released deep inside of Jefferson, moaning softly and panting heavily. Madison raised a hand to caress Jefferson's face and wipe away their tears before pressing his lips on both Jefferson's cheeks, right underneath their eyes. He kissed the inside of Jefferson's shoulder and sank back down into the bed, Jefferson still on top of him. He opened his arms, and smiled softly at his lover.

Jefferson pulled off of Madison and tumbled gratefully into his arms, James turning the both of them onto their side. As James pulled the cover up, Jefferson let out a content sigh. "I made you all sticky, didn't I?" They scrunched up their nose in mock disgust.

James chuckled and whispered "We'll get cleaned up in the morning" He used his fingers to lightly trace patterns into Jefferson's back "You did good. I love you" he murmured quietly.

Jefferson smiled idiotically, appreciative that Madison couldn't see their face. "I love you too, very, very much" they whispered back.

James pressed a soft kiss into the back of Jefferson's shoulder before gently swinging his arm around them, the two lovers drifting slowly to sleep. 

James looked down to find dried semen on his stomach, groaning at the idea of having to leave the bed. When they heard Madison make noise, Jefferson woke up groggily, complaining loudly "I'm gonna ache real fucking bad" 

James blushed and shoved their shoulder lightly "You should be used to it by now, idiot" He nonetheless used his fingers to massage Jefferson everywhere, especially their lower back, pressing firmly into his lover's skin. 

Jefferson moaned and chuckled as James retracted his fingers quickly at the sound "No, don't stop" they giggled

James blushed deeper and shook his head, jostling the bed a little "I cant continue with you making those.. sounds. There's no time for me to solve the problems that will arise"

Jefferson turned around, now facing James. They smirked and raised an eyebrows "What type of problems" Their voice rumbled seductively as they leaned in closer to kiss Madison's ear "Daddy?" they whispered. 

At this comment, James' face turned absolutely red as he scrambled out of the bed, trying desperately to keep himself from being aroused "I'm going to take a shower now. A cold one." He stated. He turned away from Jefferson, not wanting to view their perfect, naked body. "And no, you cannot join" 

Jefferson followed anyways.

 

After a long shower that consisted of James giving in and pounding Jefferson against the glass shower door, they both got dressed for the long day of college classes that awaited them.

James slipped on his black jeans and searched desperately for clothes, unable to find a shirt that was pre-ironed. "You made me late!" he whined across the room to Jefferson who was putting on makeup, fully dressed in cuffed ripped jeans and a fitted purple tank top. Jefferson put on another layer of mascara and whipped their head around "Not my fault you have no self-control" They winked at James before turning back to their mirror and putting on a nude lipstick. 

James huffed and walked over to Jefferson's closet, grabbing the first thing he saw. "Yellow?" he questioned as he slipped the bright yellow sweater over his head "It's so... bright" he complained as he made the bed.

Jefferson laughed at James' reflection in the mirror. "And it's 10 sizes too big" they commented, finishing up and standing. 

James huffed and stuck his tongue out as his partner before heading for the door, his backpack slung over his shoulders. He stood on his toes to press and kiss to Jefferson's lips, gasping when he felt Jefferson's hands grip his ass "I-I'll be going now" he stuttered as he left the dorm room, now a light pink.

Jefferson laughed at their adorable boyfriend and picked up their own materials before heading out of the dorm as well, locking it behind them and walking towards their first class of the day.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna actually write more of this story I swear

James arrived at his English Literature classroom just as the bell rang, the latest he had ever come to class. He flushed as he found his usual seat closest to the door was taken by an unfamiliar boy, forcing him to slowly scan the room for any available seats. He gently bit his lip as he found an empty chair at the back of the room in the far corner and had to walk around nearly every single student to reach it. He walked as quickly as he could in order to prevent the professor from getting irritated. The brisk pace he set only lead him into more trouble as he tripped over a black backpack someone had left on the ground in the middle of his path. He blushed furiously as he stumbled, not dropping anything but mumbling an apology  
"I'm so sorry, it will never happen again. I can pay for any damages to your bag. Or I can buy you a new one if you'd like. Or just give you money if you wouldn't like me to touch anything belonging to you which I can totally understand since I'm so-" He rambled on and on, unable to stop and feeling his face grow hotter as he continued speaking. He knew fully well that he wasn't to blame for tripping over the backpack and that the backpack wasn't even scuffed, yet felt compelled to compensate for what he felt was his failure to react well to a normal situation. 

The owner of the backpack stared at him, slightly concerned, and simply pushed him in the direction of his seat, saying "It's fine" sharply so James would finally shut up. 

James rushed to his desk and threw himself into the seat, burying his head in his arms for a few seconds as he took deep breaths so he wouldn't dwell on the mess that had just occurred. After he had calmed down and bit, he pulled out a pencil and paper to jot down notes about the lesson on utilizing ethos, pathos and logos for an effective persuasive essay. However, James found himself distracted as his gaze fell upon the new guy sitting in his old desk. For some reason, he became angry as he stared at the back of the guy's head. After all, if he wasn't sitting in James' seat, then the whole backpack fiasco could've be avoided and he could've saved himself a lifetime of embarrassment. James crossed his arms and scratched at his arms, something he did whenever he was feeling a bit anxious. The guy gave him an uneasy feeling, like he was pure trouble. James had always avoided trouble. He was a good kid, studied hard, did well in school, fell in love with his best friend. He did everything right and didn't like anything or anyone who interrupted the life he had perfectly set for himself. 

He kept staring at the man until the professor looked up at the clock and finally sat down, 1 minute left for the class 

"This is our new student, Alexander Hamilton. He transferred here from Nevis, an island in the British West Indies" His professor gestured towards the kid in James' seat, who didn't even bother looking up or acknowledging the teacher. He simply shoved his notes in his backpack, pages and pages of notes, around 15 papers with dark blue writing scrawled on them even though the professor had only shown a 3 page PowerPoint. The only other person who took such detailed notes was James himself. 

James raised an eyebrow as he glanced at his own notebook where he found the same dark blue ink. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at the fact he bothered to make such an insignificant observation. Tons of people used dark blue ink, he was reaching for a connection between the two for some reason. He felt compelled to learn more about the man who mysteriously showed up at one of America's top colleges from a random island. 

Nevertheless, he packed up his things and rushed out of the door as soon as the bell rang, sparing one glance behind him and feeling his breath catch in his throat as he caught Alexander's dark eyes. His dark eye bags made him look extremely tiring yet there was no denying he was... stunning. His black hair was long and pulled into a messy bun on the top of his head and his dark brown eyes burned with fire. James blushed simply from meeting Alexander's gaze with his own and he turned back around almost immediately. 

As he picked up his pace to meet Jefferson for lunch, he felt guilt prick at his stomach as he couldn't get Alexander's image out of his head. He was beautiful, a piece of art. His cheekbones were sculpted from God. His facial air was sexy, for lack of better word. Alexander looked like an angel dressed up as a demon and James hated the fact that he wanted to know more about a guy who practically screamed, silently, that he stood for everything James stood against.

Alexander never turned away when someone stared at him. Alexander didn't hesitate to correct the teacher, like James did. Alexander didn't stutter answers he was sure of. Alexander was who James always wished he could be.


	3. what is going on here

I’m gonna be honest, I completely forgot about this story and read over it again today for the first time in months. I’m so baffled that I started this off with porn and no explanation like some horny puberty-inflicted preteen. I’m really sorry if you invested any energy into this story, it’s an actual train wreck. Another reason I don’t plan on continuing this, besides the abysmal writing, is the fact that I’m not really into Hamilton anymore. I had a pretty big falling out with the fandom last year and stopped caring about musicals like I used to. While I still respect the cast, of course, the Hamilton fandom has produced extremely toxic supporters and it’s not really something I want to be a part of. So yeah, I’m stuck with this cringy username based on a slave owner... how wonderful. Considering I’m going on spring break next week, I think I might test the waters of writing again, probably in the Sherlock fandom because I’m ascended to the epitome of Tumblr trash. I really hope my creative writing has gotten better because the previous two chapters of this fic is so terribly writen and actually disgusts me. Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments and overall support. Sorry for the disappearance and the waste of your time. 

xx  
James_Madisin


End file.
